


like it was yesterday

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [104]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke gets a haircut and some confidence.</p>
<p>{ Prompt: Basically after saving the world Bellamy and Clarke decide to visit the Arkadia Salon and get some haircuts as a way to start fresh...Bonus points if you throw in the nervousness of the others reaction/actually getting the haircut }</p>
            </blockquote>





	like it was yesterday

Clarke tenses when she feels Harper’s hands run through her hair. She can’t help it, the way her muscles ready themselves to fight against an unseen force–even if that force is just the hairdresser. They have been facing danger for too long for her to act otherwise.

Except the only danger is that Harper will give her a bad haircut, which, given how she hasn’t taken care of her hair in months, can’t really be possible.

So Clarke closes her eyes and counts her breathing to keep herself relaxed.

_She is home. She is safe._

_Her people are home. Her people are safe._

Even with the concerted effort to let the tension coiling inside of her go, she nearly jumps up from the chair once Harper declares her finished. She combs her fingers through the shortened strands, noticing how her hair is curling again with the weight of dirt, blood, and sweat-soaked deadness chopped off. Swishing her head, she smiles at the lightness of it.

Harper laughs. “So you like it?”

Clarke grins thankfully in response. “Yeah, good job.”

“Awesome. Tell that to Jasper so he stops avoiding me. If he swishes those bangs out of his eyes one more time, I’m going to give him a buzz cut again.”

Clarke high-fives her in acknowledgement and agreement as she leaves the makeshift salon they put together in the Ark once a month. As she steps out into the hallway and turns right, she nearly crashes into Bellamy.

“Hey,” she says. Her breath catches as she notices her eyes widen at taking in her new look. Clarke bites her lip, because her hair hasn’t been this short since–well, since their dropship days. And oh, does that bring up memories.

Her throat tightens at remembering the bloody and sad and devastating moments, but the corners of her mouth also lift up in a bittersweet smile because those days were their easiest and some of them were actually good.

_The flicker of firelight on his freckles, the way she felt warm and bubbly inside when he grinned at her as he said, “So have more than one.”_

“Clarke?”

She startles and finds him looking down in amused curiosity. “Yeah?”

“New haircut?” She snorts at the obviousness of it all, but he continues, “It looks good.”

Then he grins and tugs on the newly shorn ends of a curl before tucking it behind her ear.

“Wanna get a drink?” she blurts out, feeling his fingers falter against her shoulder in surprise at her request.

“What?”

“I said,” she repeated after swallowing to steady her nerves, “do you want to get a drink?”

“Now?”

She shrugged. “Or later tonight.”

“Tonight.” There is a cautious hope to her voice that makes her unable to stop a shy smile from spreading across her face.

“Yeah, tonight,” Clarke confirms, and her stomach drops pleasantly from the way he’s looking at her.

Bellamy is looking at her like he’s finally coming home, and considering she feels the exact same way, she pops up and leaves a kiss to his cheek.

“See you later!” she calls over her shoulder happily. For the heck of it, she tosses her newly cut hair as she walks away,  pleased when his light chuckle follows her down the hall.


End file.
